Dimensional Turmoil
by ultimate mayhem
Summary: A truth is revealed to a young girl after a warriors saves her at the cost of his life. The warrior who is now gone left her something which she must use. Afterwards Kari and Gatomon are sent to help the Tamers but are caught in something greater?
1. A Dark Beginning

Dimensional Turmoil

Disclaimer

I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. If I did I probably wouldn't have made Joe so neurotic in the first season and would've also made Myotismon without lip stick.

Chapter 1 A Dark Beginning

'Wow.' thought a girl who had short brown hair, pinkish red eyes and wore yellow shorts and a half pink half white top with arm length fingerless gloves as she sat in class. 'Somehow math today seems much less interesting than usual.' she thought. The girl in question was Kari Kamiya. Member of a group known as the Digidestined who fought to protect two parallel worlds. These worlds are Earth and the Digital World. Kari and her friends had saved both worlds a few times thanks to the help of creatures they had befriended known as Digimon. It had been a few years since their last battle when the second generation Japanese Digidestined fought MaloMyotismon with the help of the other Digidestined from the rest of the world. Since then digimon and humans had been learning to live in harmony, though they weren't there just yet. Kari was currently trying to pay attention but felt her thoughts drift to something else. Over the last five months she and the other digidestined had been having to fight strange monsters. These weren't digimon but something entirely different. Luckily math was her last class and it was almost over. After class she headed outside where her partner Gatomon had been waiting for her.

"Hey Kari. How was your day?" greeted Gatomon.

"No more interesting than any other day." replied Kari.

"By the way here." said Gatomon handing her partner a small paper. Kari took it and read it. The note said No knew news but call me when you can. signed Izzy.

"Alright looks like I'm gonna have to call Izzy when I get home since my cell's battery died." said Kari as the two began walking. The walk home was very silent causing Gatomon to worry.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Gatomon. I'm just worried about what these monsters are." replied Kari. "It doesn't seem to make sense, I mean the last monster shattered into glass when we destroyed it. I wonder if Izzy's heard back from Gennai." Shortly after they got back home and Kari went to the room she still shared with her brother to put her back pack on her bunk of the bed. Afterwards she went to the phone to call her friend.

"Hello?" answered Izzy.

"Hey Izzy. It's Kari. You wanted to talk to me?" asked Kari.

"Yes. I understand you fought another new kind of monster last night and I was hoping you could tell me about it." said Izzy.

"Well what happened was that..."

_**Flashback**_

_**Gatomon heard a strange sound and headed out followed by Kari. The sound lead Gatomon to an empty street where they saw nothing but a man who seemed to be stumbling.**_

_**"Oh no. We've gotta help him." said Kari.**_

_**"Kari Stop." said Gatomon stopping her partner. "I don't know what that is but it's not human." she said. The man looked up at the two and smiled malevolently as strange multi colored lines that resembled stained glass appeared on his face. Then his entire body changed becoming some kind of monster the was made of stained glass and resemebled a monkey.**_

_**"Looks like I get a double feeding tonight." said the monster.**_

_**"What is that thing?" asked Kari.**_

_**"I don't know. I've never seen anything like it before." replied Gatomon.**_

_**"So you've never heard of us Fangire?" laughed the monster.**_

_**"Fangire?" asked Kari.**_

_**"But it's getting late and I need to get going so why don't you just surrender?"**_

_**"I don't think so." said Gatomon. "Kari!"**_

_**"Right." said Kari pulling out her D3 and her D-Terminal. "Digi Armor Energize!"**_

_**"Gatomon armor digivolve tooo...Nefertimon, The Angel of Light!"**_

_**"Great. I hate eating things with wings. Well whatever." said the Fangire as it jumped.**_

_**"Rosetta S..." said Nefertimon before suddenly the monster's tail split into six all of which grabbed hold of her.**_

_**"Nefertimon!" called out Kari. Nefertimon was struggling but couldn't move. The monster then turned to Kari as strange spider like fangs appeared above her.**_

_**"Blazing Arrow!" called out a voice. This caught everyone by surprise. The Fangire suddenly froze when they noticed that there was an arrow made of fire at its chest. Kari looked in shock as the Fangire's body crystalized. Then a piece of metal flew at it shattering it leaving what looked like a white sphere was about to fly but wound up shattering into particles that went into Nefertimon. Right afterwards Nefertimon dedigivolved into Gatomon.**_

_**"What was that?" Kari asked herself looking around.**_

_**End Flashback**_

"And that's what happened."

"Interesting. And you didn't see where that arrow came from?" asked Izzy.

"No. Sorry."

"At least we've got a name for the stained glass monsters now." said Izzy. "Were there any noticable side effects on Gatomon from the Fangire's attack?"

"No. Other than being sore after the battle Gatomon's been fine." replied Kari.

"Alright and I'm glad to know you're okay." said Izzy.

"Have you heard back from Gennai?" asked Kari.

"Yes. I gave him the description of the monsters we've faced so far and so far he's been coming up empty too." replied Izzy. "He said they most likely aren't of **this** world."

"I see. Alright thanks." said Kari as the two hung up. "Well hopefully we'll find some kind of clue as to what we're up against." Kari walked to her book bag and pulled out a notebook. As she started looking at her notes she heard her door bell ring. (I don't know if that apartment has a door bell. I'm assuming it does.) "Coming." she called out as she went to the door. However when she opened she saw something that shocked her. A guy about her age who was seriously wounded and was currently bleeding from many parts of his body and had tattered pants and a shirt that was mostly torn up and stained in red. "Are you okay?" she asked sounding concerned. The guy was unable to answer because he lost conciousness and fell in front of her.

"Kari what's wrong?" asked Gatomon before she noticed the guy who was ont he floor. Kari then dragged him into the apartment

"Oh man. What do we do?" asked Kari frightened.

"Let's call an..." began Gatomon before they heard him groan.

"Please. No hospitals." he said before losing conciousness.

"What do we do?" asked Gatomon.

"I think there's only one person we can call." said Kari going to the phone.

Thirty two minutes later.

Again the doorbell rang. When Kari answered it she smiled at who answered it. Her team mate Joe Kido who was currently studying to be a doctor.

"Hey Kari. What's the big emergency?" asked Joe.

"Come here." said Kari leading Joe to the bathroom where she had placed the guy in the bath tub to clean the blood off his wounds. Joe looked at the young man before he started examining closely. When he did he saw all the cuts around his body as well as a few bruises that seemed to be consistent with a few broken bones but with none that could be seen.

"Alright Kari do you guys have disinfectant of any kind?" asked Joe.

"I think mom brought some disinfectant spray." said Kari looking though the medicine cabinet until she found a small spray bottle which she handed to Joe. He then tore what remained of the guy's shirt before he placed a piece of toilet paper on the guy's nose. Then placed his hand over his nose as did Kari before he sprayed the wounds. Although unconcious the guy was still groaning from how his wounds burned. A few minutes later most of the guy's body was covered in bandages.

"So is he gonna be okay?" asked Kari concerned.

"He should be fine." replied Joe. "But why didn't you call an ambulance?"

"He asked us not to before he passed out." replied Gatomon.

"So any idea who he is?" asked Joe.

"No. He just rung the bell and passed out after I opened the door." replied Kari.

"Well I'll be by tomorrow to check up on him." said Joe as he got picked up the rest of the things he had taken with him.

"Okay and thanks for helping." said Kari as Joe left. By that time it was already night time. Gatomon, in the mean time, had been keeping an eye on the kid. She wasn't sure why but she sensed something strange from him. It was something familiar but she couldn't place her claw on it. Right then she heard something that sounded like wind and went to the nearest window. There she saw a strange shadow that moved quickly.

"Kari I think we've got trouble." said Gatomon.

"What's wrong?" asked Kari concerned.

"I'm not entirely sure. I just sensed something that went the window and I think it might cause problems." replied Gatomon.

"Alright then give me a minute." said Kari as she went to get her Digivice and her D-Terminal. Once she did the two headed out. "I hope Joe's okay since he just left." she said as the two got out of their apartment building. "Where to?"

"That way." said Gatomon pointing to a street corner. The two ran towards there and looked around before they saw something land on a car hard enough to smash it. The two looked at the creature in question but because of the darkness they couldn't tell what it looked like. "Kari!"

"Right." said Kari pulling out her digivice. However at that moment something struck Gatomon causing her to lose conciousness. "Gatomon!" she called out as she felt something scratch her arm. Shortly after that something struck her from behind and she fell as well. As she slipped out of conciousness she saw a bright light before hearing a voice.

"Thank you but it would seem that my time is done. My light has been put out and I can now join those whom I lost but your light shines brightly upon the warriors who fight for the light and I hope that you can use my gifts to aid those of light."

That was the last thing Kari heard before passing out.


	2. A Dark Beginning Part 2

Dimensional Turmoil

Disclaimer

I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. If owned Digimon then I would've made Kari an Empath and would've had Davis hit by a car as a joke.

_Dream_

Chapter 2 Dark Beginnings Part 2

"How are they?" asked a man who looked at a young girl on a hospital bed.

"The feline's been scanned and seems to be uninfected. We're assuming that due to her being digital she can not be infected." said a second man.

"What about the girl?" asked the first man.

"Well the wounds appear to have healed and she has no residual particles left. It would seem that his last action cured this girl from becoming one of those beasts." replied the second man. The girl then began to stir as her eyes began opening.

"Wh-what happened? Where am I?" asked the girl.

"To answer your questions you're in a recovery room in the Digital Illumination company and you were attacked by a creature." replied the first man. When the man said this Kari remembered what had happened before she lost consciousness.

"You're Kari Kamiya, right?" asked the second man. Kari nodded before noticing something.

"Where's Gatomon?" asked Kari sounding frightened.

"They should be bringing her in soon." replied the first man. "I'm Dr. Darryl Pax and this is my intern Tom Parker." he introduced as Gatomon was brought in and placed on the bed next to Kari's.

"So do you know what attacked us?" asked Kari.

"Yes but before I explain there is something you must know." said Darryl.

"What?" asked Kari.

"This company is a cover for something greater. You see a few hundred years ago there was an event that happened which caused several vampires to evolve into two new classes." began explaining Daryll.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Vampires?" asked Kari.

"Yes but we're nothing like that bicurious vampire monster you and your friends fought." continued Daryll. "You see there's two more classes of us. Those like us who are known as Daywalkers and are more human, aside from the fact that because we don't drink as much blood we have to eat about three to five times as much as a normal human, and Nightstalkers who are more beast like monsters."

"Okay but what does that have to do with us?" asked Kari.

"You were attacked by a Nightstalker and were infected by it." replied Daryll.

"I what?" asked Kari frightened.

"Don't worry. It seems one of our agents saved your life." replied Tom.

"Could I see him to thank him?" asked Kari.

"As much as we'd like to he died when he saved you." replied Daryll.

"I'm so sorry." said Kari somewhat quietly.

"You don't need to worry. Though he was one of our best it seems his wish was granted." said Daryll. "That brings me to my next point."

"What?" asked Kari.

"Well when he saved you because he had no strength he overloaded his power and ended up destroying the enemies who attacked you along with himself but not before injecting some of his blood into you." explained Daryll pointing to Kari's neck. She touched her neck and felt two puncture wounds. "We ran a few tests on you and it seems that he left part of his soul in you."

"Wait. How can you run a test that tells you something like that?" asked Kari.

"Daywalkers and Nightstalkers exist in more than just this world." replied Daryll. "There isn't just a universe but a multiverse. In each reality we stay in the dark to protect the interest of humans and in time we have gathered technology from various realities as well as other worlds. We have also been able to create things which combine both magic and technology. Thanks to this we were able to scan you and saw that part of his soul in within you."

"So does that mean there's a chance to bring him back?" asked Kari.

"No. It seems that his consciousness is gone. All that remains in you are his knowledge, abilities, and possibly his powers." replied Tom.

"Powers?" asked Kari.

"Snap your fingers." said Daryll. Kari was confused but did as she was told. To her surprise when she did her thumb was suddenly on fire but it didn't hurt her. She snapped her fingers again causing the fire to dissipate.

"Sir we have the results from the tests." said a woman who entered the room and handed Daryll a file. He took the file and began reading through it.

"Alright thanks." he said. The woman nodded and left.

"Well I've got bitter sweet news for you." said Daryll as he put the file down.

"What?" asked Kari.

"It would seem than when SDG injected his blood into you to keep you from becoming a Nightstalker he injected a little too much." replied Daryll.

"What does that mean?" asked Kari sounding a little scared.

"Basically it means that you're one of us." replied Tom.

"So I'm a vampire?" asked Kari.

"Yes." replied Daryll. "But don't be scared. You see we're Daywalkers so you'll still be pretty normal save for a few differences."

"Like what?" asked Gatomon who had just woken up.

"Gatomon are you okay?" asked Kari sounding especially concerned.

"Other than feeling like I got hit by a convoy I'm okay." replied Gatomon as she rubbed her head. "So what's going on?"

Ten minutes later...and six Twinkies

"I see." said Gatomon sadly. "Kari I'm sorry I was too weak to protect you."

"It wasn't your fault Gatomon." said Kari.

"She's right." said Daryll. "The fact of the matter is that you're both lucky to still be alive after fighting one of those things. If **he** hadn't saved you odds are you'd both be dead. Aside from that he granted you something no other human has ever had the chance to have in a multiverse of life times."

"And what might that be?" asked Gatomon.

"The power to fight with one of the most powerful forces in reality." replied Daryll.

"Not to mention you gain the strengths we have." added Tom.

"What strengths?" asked Gatomon.

"Well the one thing all vampires have in common is that we've got five to eight times the strength and speed of an elite athlete." replied Tom. "And it looks like the changes have started." he said looking at Kari's forearms which had glowing marks that looked like flames that then turned pink.

"So what's going to happen to me?" asked Kari sounding a little scared.

"That's up to you." replied Daryll. "You can go home and pretend this never happened or you can join us and be part of something much greater. Something that would teach you how to control your new powers as well as give you the back up you'll need to face this threat to the multiverse. The choice is yours."

"I need some time to think." said Kari.

"Of course." said Daryll. "Just one thing." he said as he turned towards the door. "We're gonna need you two to stay here for a little while until we get a cover up story out there."

"Just how long have we been here?" asked Gatomon.

"Roughly about three days. Give or take." said Tom.

"WHAT?" yelled out the two.

"Like you heard." said Daryll.

"How could we have been here for three days?" asked Kari.

"Well we found you not long after you were attacked. Maybe an hour or so. After that we had both of you under observation and kept running tests every six hours or so to make sure you were okay." explained Tom.

"And to see if we were dangerous, right?" asked Kari.

"Looks like parts of him are starting to set in." said Daryll as he turned to her with a smile. "Yes. We needed to be sure that you hadn't been infected or that the infection had been cleared from your system."

"So what will happen to Kari?" asked Gatomon.

"It'll be nothing to worry about." said Tom. "Think of it like this. If Kari were a computer then when SDG died he uploaded his powers, skills, and all his knowledge into Kari's mind and soul." he explained.

"Basically you're saying that she'll be able to use his powers and know everything he knew." concluded Gatomon.

"Correct."

"But then wouldn't his consciousness start to control her?" asked Gatomon concerned.

"No. When he transferred the remains of his soul to her he used a forbidden spell we have. In other words she'll know everything he knew, be able to do what he could, and she'll have his powers but these will become a part of her. His consciousness will be gone." explained Daryll.

"I see." said Gatomon.

"Now then we'll go and create a cover up story for you two and you'll be back with your family soon." said Daryll as they left. When they did Kari layed back down and sighed.

"What's wrong Kari?"

"I'm just a little confused." replied Kari. "I mean this guy who we didn't even know winds up dying to save us and to find out that he gave me all this power and stuff. It's just a little much to take right now." she said as she formed a fireball in her hand before it disappeared when she closed her hand.

"So you feel you owe this guy?" asked Gatomon.

"Kind of." replied Kari. "I still remember the last words he said: Thank you but it would seem that my time is done. My light has been put out and I can now join those whom I lost but your light shines brightly upon the warriors who fight for the light and I hope that you can use my gifts to aid those of light."

"So are you gonna join them?" asked Gatomon.

"I'm still not sure." replied Kari.

"Well you can be sure that whatever you choose I'll be by your side." said Gatomon.

"Thanks Gatomon." said Kari as she got up.

"Alright let's go." said a police officer who entered the room.

"Are we in trouble?" asked Kari.

"No." said Daryll entering the room. "We have people everywhere including in the police. Officer Shin will escort you home."

"Okay." said Kari as she and Gatomon stood up.

"However you must remember this is a cover. Someone will go to see you at school to check if you'll accept our offer." said Daryll. Kari nodded as she and Gatomon left with Officer Shin. When they got outside they saw it was dark out.

"What time is it?" asked Kari.

"About 10:24." replied Officer Shin. A few minutes later they were in front of the Kamiya apartment.

"Here." said Shin handing Kari a red and gold cell phone.

"Thanks but I already have one." replied Kari.

"This belonged to him and since he's part of you this now belongs to you." said Shin. Kari looked a little uncertain before taking the phone causing the red to become pink. "You see?" he said before turning back to the door. "Alright then let's do this." he said pressing the doorbell. When the door opened Kari's mother stood there with a worried look until she noticed Kari. When she did she went and hugged her daughter.

"I'm so glad you're safe." she said. "Thank you Officer."

"No need. I'm not the one who found her. I just escorted her." replied Shin. "Now then I have to go. Stay safe kid." Kari nodded as Shin left.

"Sweetie are you okay?"

"Yes. Where's Tai?" asked Kari.

"He's in your room trying to figure out where you might be." replied her mom.

"Okay." said Kari as she and Gatomon walked to the room she shared with her brother.

"Tai?" Kari asked entering the room.

"Kari? Thank goodness you're okay." he said hugging her tightly.

"I'm glad but could you not squeeze me. I can't breathe." replied Kari.

"Sorry." said Tai. "But I've been really worried. Where have you been?"

"I'm not really sure." replied Kari. "But for now I'm really tired."

"I imagine you are." said Tai. "Well good night and tomorrow we'll meet up with the others since they've been just as worried as I was."

"Thanks Tai." said Kari as she yawned. Then she went to her bunk of the bed with Gatomon and the two let sleep take them over.

_"Kari. Kari." called out a voice._

_"Who's there?" asked Kari as she looked around in an empty black space._

"Consider me your guide." said the voice as the darkness shined brightly before changing into an island with a volcano which had lava shooting up into the air without coming down.

_"What is this place?" asked Kari._

_"This is your soul." replied the voice._

_"Okay so who are you?" asked Kari looking around._

_"I can't tell you my name." said the voice as someone stepped out of the pillar of lava. The creature changed into a woman roughly in her mid twenties in red with long red hair which then changed to pink._

_"So why am I here?" asked Kari confused._

_"Your new powers are currently locked to keep you safe. However to unlock them you will need to do something first." replied the woman._

_"What?" asked Kari. The woman simply turned to face her left. When Kari turned she saw a sword that was sticking out of the ground._

_"You must first take the sword from its place. Then and only then will you unlock your new gifts."_

_"However you must beware." said another voice. This one sounded a little more familiar to her. In front of the two a shadow formed which then took the form of the teen she had seen a few days earlier._

_"You." said Kari shocked._

_"Yes. You showed me kindness and even though I couldn't protect you and your partner I am glad I could do what little I could." he said with a smile._

_"So will you be here to help me?" asked Kari._

_"I'm afraid not." replied SDG. "You see my conscious only exists for now. Once you unlock our powers I will fade into your mind. I am glad we could meet before my end came. I hope you use my powers to protect just as I have done."_

_"You have my word." said Kari._

_"Now it is time." said the woman. Kari nodded as SDG vanished. She then went to the sword and took it by the handle but when she touched it her mind was flooded with several images at once._

With a gasp Kari awakened looking around.

"Oh hey Kari. Glad you're awake." said Tai.

"Thanks." said Kari. "So what's for breakfast?"

"Well mom left early to do some stuff so I guess I'll make breakfast for us." said Tai.

"Why don't we make it together?" suggested Kari. A few minutes later the two siblings had made enough food for them and their partners.

"Wow. Where did you learn to make this?" asked Tai.

"I don't know. I just felt like something was guiding me." replied Kari as she looked at the breaded peppers stuffed chicken, and salsa on the table. After eating the two siblings and their partners headed to the park to meet with the other DigiDestined who had been concerned for the girl of light. Since Tai had his license now he drove them to the park where the original digidestined met when they were talking about how to locate the eighth child who as though it turned out was Kari (Like we don't know that already).

The others were already together, digidestined and digimon, so upon arrival most of them started questioning her. However all the noise they were making was starting to hurt her ears.

"Okay, okay. I'm sure we all have questions for Kari but we need to slow down." said Izzy trying to calm everyone down.

"Izzy's right we need to stop." said Joe causing everyone to stop.

"Now I think the best question is probably the most obvious one." said Izzy. "What happened?"

"Well..." began Kari uncertain of whether or not she should say anything of what happened. Suddenly they heard a beeping sound. Kari then pulled out the cell phone she'd been given which began glowing before projecting the image of a man.

"Oh sorry. Is this a bad time?" said the man.

"Hey who are you?" asked Tai.

"Pardon my intrusion but Miss Kamiya but there's a group of Kaijin attacking." said the man ignoring Tai. "I count two Makamou, a Fangire, an Orphenoc, and a Worm. They will warp in within a minute about a sixth of a mile from your current location." Upon hearing the words several more images flashed through Kari's mind.

"What are the others?" asked Yolei.

"Makamou are kaijin, humanoid monsters, which have more resemblance to animals. Orphenoc are kaijin who were once human but upon death mutated turning them into monsters that only seek to kill often times starting with their own families. Fangire are vampire like kaijin who rather than feeding off the blood of living creatures they feed on their life energy. Worms are alien kaijin who have the ability to mimic humans so well they will have all the memories of whoever they mimicked. However in their true forms if they molt they gain the ability to move at the speed of light." said Kari with her eyes glowing.

"How do you know all this?" asked Izzy.

"I really don't know. It's like I have an encyclopedia in my head or something." replied Kari. "Anyway I think we should go since they'll start causing chaos as soon as they arrive." she said taking off. The others were bewildered for a second before following her. The other digidestined ran after her but Kari seems to be running a lot faster than them without even breaking a sweat which got them curious. Within a few minutes Kari arrived in front of a street which had a rippling space. When the others got there they saw five monsters that emerged. The first was a fangire that looked kinda like a vulture. Next to it was a large cat like monster that just looked like an overgrown cat. To its side was a monster that like a large mutated worm which had arms and legs. Next to that one was a gray monster that looked like it wore a roman styled armor but with antennae.

"Oh man. Looks like this one's gonna be tough." said Davis. Kari looked at the monsters and noticed something concerned.

"What's wrong Kari?" asked Gatomon causing the others to look at the digidestined of light.

"That man said there's be six of them but there only five total." replied Kari. As if on cue a much larger ripple formed behind the other five monsters from which emerged a crab monster that was like eight to ten times larger than the others.

"That is a really big crab." said Joe as something strange caught their attention. At their feet a glowing mark formed. It was a circle which had several strange symbols around it with an oddly shaped star in the middle.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Tai. When he asked a strange light began floating in between the two groups which then became a square that had a face on it.

"Well well well. Looks like I've a bit more of a catch than I expected." said the man.

"Who are you?" asked Tai.

"Silence human!" yelled out the man angered. "Know your place or you will regret your first existence." he said as his pupils vanished. "Now then how about I explain the rules of this little game?"

"Game? Is that what this is to you?" asked Ken.

"Not really. To me this is more of a...how do I put it? It's more of a...no wait never mind. Yeah it is a game." he said causing everyone to sweatdrop. "Anyway to the game!" he declared. "Now the rules are simple. You and your digimon against my genetically altered and shadow powered kaijin! The only rule here is that you can't digivolve into ultimate or DNA digivolve which is why this seal appeared."

"So you're saying that we have to win without DNA digivolving or going ultimate?" asked Davis.

"Is there a ****ing echo in here? Yes that's what I said you jackass!" said the man startling everyone. "Oy. This is why I hate humans. Anyway I'll leave you to start this game. I've gotta ask a friend about this stupid thing." he said holding a strange doll making everyone sweatdrop again before the screen disappeared.

"Well lets start." said the fangire as it flexed.

"He said this seal or whatever wouldn't let us go to ultimate but he didn't say anything about the level after." said Tai looking at Matt who smiled back. "Agumon!"

"Gabumon!"

"Right!" said the two digimon.

"Agumon warp digivolve toooo...WarGreymon!"

"Gabumon warp digivolve toooo...MetalGarurumon!"

"Well we're not staying behind!" said Sora. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Biyomon digivolve toooo...Birdramon!"

"Palmon digivolve toooo...Togemon!"

"Gomamon digivolve toooo...Ikkakumon!"

"Tentomon digivolve toooo...Kabuterimon!"

"Patamon digivolve toooo...Angemon!"

"Veemon digivolve toooo...ExVeemon!"

"Hawkmon digivolve toooo...Aquillamon!"

"Armadillomon digivolve toooo...Ankylomon!"

"Wormmon digivolve toooo...Stingmon!"

"Alright let's go!" said ExVeemon as all the digimon charged. However when they did all the other kaijin, except for the really big crab, vanished into shadows. Due to this the others headed towards the crab which let out a field of dark energy which threw all the digimon back hitting the walls of the seal which then expanded. Afterwards the group saw the screen reappear.

"Oh and I forgot to mention that the dark seal along with their marks increases their power to exceed the power of any mega level digimon by seven fold at the start and can increase to up to thirteen times more than that." said the man before the screen disappeared again.

"This isn't good." said Ken. "If even two megas can't take just that one out what chance do we have against five more of these things?"

"Right you are." said the man as the screen appeared once more. "And this big bad crab is actually the weakest of the six. That's why the others decided to leave it to...uh..it I guess would be the word." he said as the screen vanished again.

"This isn't good." said Matt looking at his partner who was getting up.

"Ice wolf claw!" called out MetalGarurumon firing a blue blast which froze part of the Makamou. It however just lifted its claws causing the ice to shatter before it extended its claws like hooks to grab WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon before slamming the two together and throwing them into the other digimon.

"Kari!" said Gatomon.

"Right." said Kari holding her D3. "Digi Armor Energize!"

"Gatomon armor digivolve toooo...Nefertimon, The Angel of Light!" Nefertimon flew at the crab. When it saw her the Makamou started firing multicolored blasts at her. But when it did something strange happened. A sphere made of fire surrounded Nefertimon which blocked the blasts. Kari looked at her hand which was surrounded in fire.

'You're desire has allowed you to start accessing the base of your new gifts.' said a woman's voice in Kari's mind.

"I did that?" Kari asked herself quietly.

'Indeed. And I believe that you are now ready.' said the voice as Kari felt herself sucked into something. Next thing she knew she was in the place of her soul. The same place with the volcano.

"The barrier you created won't hold for long." said the woman from before. "You were brought back here because you will need this power. Not only for yourself but for your partner too."

"So what you want me to try to take that sword out again?" asked Kari.

"Yes. But when you do remember your purpose and those you wish to protect." said the woman. "Once you pull the sword out you will know my name. Now you'd better hurry up. You've only got half a minute before time here is synchronized with that of your reality."

"Right." said Kari as she walked up to the sword before grasping the handle. She then took a breath as she thought about who she'd protect with this power. Of her brother and her friends. Of their digimon partners as well as all she remembers of their battles. This caused her body to start glowing also causing the sword to glow which in turn allowed her to start moving it. As she pulled the sword more and more out a name just found its way into her mind.

"Shigeki!" called out Kari as she pulled the sword completely out of its place.

Back in the battle everyone looked as the glow from Kari's hand extended to her entire body before it became fire.

"Kari!" called out Tai. Everyone looked in shock as Kari walked while on fire completely unphased by it or the monsters in front of her.

* * *

><p>Well looks like things get interesting. I'm not gonna be doing AN's a lot just right now because there's something I've been curious about. Though personally I think WarGreymon could totally kick ShineGreymon's ass but that's just my opinion. So not counting that he has the burst mode thing who do you prefer. I've set up a pole for you all to vote. Who's better? WarGreymon or ShineGreymon. Vote in. I also have another pole there but I can't remember what it was for so if you'd like vote on it too or something. Later!


	3. A Dark Beginning Part 3

Dimensional Turmoil

Disclaimer

I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. If owned Digimon then I would've given Kimeramon Elvis hair when Ken created him..or it...wait did Kimeramon even have a gender. Oh man this is gonna drive me ******* crazy later. Anyway enjoy and thanks for reading.

_Dream_

Chapter 3 Dark Beginnings Part 3

"Kari?" asked Tai.

"Evil beware. Elements of both light and dark unite once more. Shining flames across the sky reveal a new force. Upon my blade Shigeki I swear and call forth my name! Fire Storm!" she chanted causing the fire around her body to form a large pillar of fire which caused a very bright flash of light. Once it vanished everyone looked in shock at Kari whose clothes were now different. She now had hot pink pants with matching shoes along with a shirt of the same color which a vest that had a phoenix on the back. At the left side of her pants was a sword sheath and on her back she had two pistols. Other than that her eyes were now red and she had red and pink streaks running through her hair which blocked out her brown hair.

"Whoa." said Tai as the group looked at the girl in shock as they saw four marks glowing on her. The first was a phoenix on her back, the second and third were flames on each of her wrists, and the last was the symbol of light on her chest.

"Kari. Is that you?" asked TK still in shock.

"Yes and no." replied Kari as she noticed the other five monsters had reappeared. One of them began firing several pellets at them but Kari, instinctively, drew both pistols and began firing rapidly matching each pellet shot for shot. "So he was bluffing." she said.

"What do you mean?" asked Ken.

"He said these things were at least seven times stronger than a mega level digimon but were it so I wouldn't have been able to intercept those blasts so easily regardless of how weak they are." replied Kari before she started walking.

'Remember that these powers you were granted are to fight in order to keep the peace.' said the woman in Kari's mind.

"I understand Shigeki." said Kari out loud as she drew her new sword.

"Hey Kari! Hang on!" called out Tai just before she vanished before their eyes.

"Where'd she go?" asked Matt surprised.

"Up there!" said WarGreymon. Everyone looked up to see Kari holding her sword in one hand while placing her other hand on the blade of the weapon.

"Solar force so strong and bright, ignite my soul and reveal my light!" she called out causing the blade of her weapon to glow brightly before she used the blade to push herself forwards allowing the glowing blade to pierce the really big crab which then exploded into hair balls. The other monsters looked at Kari before trying to attack her. She however jumped on one of them who she used as a platform to jump before floating next to Nefertimon. "Huh. That's new." she says

"Kari who are you...?" began Nefertimon before she remembered.

"I think we can take this a step further if you're up for it." said Kari. Nefertimon nodded before reverting back into Gatomon as she went to Kari's arms. Then Kari closed her eyes as she held her D3 causing it to glow. Thanks to that Gatomon suddenly felt a whole lot of power flow into her which caused her to glow as well.

"Gatomon Elemental Digivolve toooo...FirAngewomon!" called out Gatomon as she became something that the others found surprising. Sure enough she was now Angewomon but with a few differences. Most notably was the fact that her wings were now made of fire. Though most of her features remain that of Angewomon other than that she had a fiery aura and that above her armbands and wristbands she had strange metallic glove as well as metallic boots. Kari looked at her Digivice which now had red on the white part and golden outlines on every edge. After a few seconds Tai finally snapped out of his daze.

"WarGreymon!" called out Tai snapping WarGreymon out of his own daze.

"MetalGarurumon!" called out Matt. The two mega level digimon then jumped towards the monsters. TK was about to tell Angemon the same but something happened. All the other champion level digimon began reverting back to their rookie forms.

"What happened?" asked Sora.

"This seal must have been draining their energy ." said Izzy.

"But then how come MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon aren't affected?" asked Mimi.

"I'm guessing they are but because mega level digimon have more energy than champion digimon I'm assuming it'll take longer for them to be forced back into rookie." replied Izzy.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." said a new voice that surprised them. They turned to see a man in a black trench coat and hat who was walking towards them. To their surprise the man was able to walk through the wall of the seal as though it weren't there.

"Just who are you?" asked Matt.

"I will explain later. For now just know I am an ally." he said holding his hand out which caused a green staff to appear in his hand. He then spun it before releasing a multicolored flash of light which went to Matt and Tai. This in turned caused their Digivice to change color as though their partners had digivolved to ultimate while WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon felt their own power increase beyond what they'd ever felt before. This new power boost caused the two to begin glowing before their armors changed. WarGreymon's arm guards were now small and with claws only big enough for the back of his hand. His back shield had become orange wings, his shin guards were smaller, and his facial features now included jagged edges in between the lower and upper jaws of his helmet. MetalGarurumon had become a more humanoid warrior with his features remaining similar making him look a little like an armored WereGarurumon but with a few minor differences. Including the two wings that would normally stick out of his back which were now two swords that were still on his back along with spikes on his armor with what looked like a cape.

"What happened to them?" asked Matt as everyone looked in awe.

"I granted them EX modes with the last of my power. This mode will increase their power. However they won't be able to hold these modes for long until they become stronger." explained the man.

"Hey wait. Can't you do it for the others too?" asked Davis.

"I'm afraid not." replied the man. "You see this power is to increase the strength of a mega. If I had done this to any digimon below that level they might've been able to fight for a little while but their body wouldn't have been able to handle it and they would've been destroyed." he explained as the two digimon flew to help FirAngewomon and Kari. Kari on the other hand was looking at the monster noticing something was very odd. One of the monsters seemed to be looking around as though looking for something.

"FirAngewomon I think we should take out the others but leave the one that's looking around to find out what it's looking for." said Kari. FirAngewomon was a little surprised but then nodded. "But first let's tell WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon." The two flew to the two megas who were flying towards them. "Guys leave the one that's looking around."

"Why?" asked WarGreymon.

"I just have a strange feeling about him." replied Kari as the four landed. When they did they saw the Worm's skin change color before it fell of it revealing a new form which grossed everyone out. "Alright let me handle the worm. Either way I don't think any of you can match its speed."

"Are you sure Kari?" asked FirAngewomon concerned.

"Not really but I don't think we have a choice. The others seem to have run out of energy and I don't think you'll be able to target them." replied Kari.

"Alright but be careful." said FirAngewomon. Kari nodded before they looked and saw the worm suddenly move at a very high speed. Kari then started running seemingly just as fast. The three digimon then charged at the remaining monsters. The monster did the same but the other had an advantage. They took flight.

"Celestial Flame!" called out FirAngewomon waving her hand causing a large wave of fire to hit the remaining monsters.

"Terra Pulse!" called out WarGreymon as he flew down punching the ground which caused a wave of energy to strike the monsters throwing them back.

"Ice Storm!" yelled out MetalGarurumon as he began glowing before releasing a wave of energy which froze the monster and then threw them back.

"Not bad but you're gonna need more than that to beat us." said the Fangire as they stood up.

"Not really. We're just getting warmed up." said WarGreymon. However right then Kari was thrown back but landed on her feet panting.

"Kari are you okay?" called out Tai concerned.

"He was faster than I expected." said Kari.

'Remember you have all the abilities **he** had. All you need to do is call them out.' said Shigeki.

"I get that but I don't know what I should use." said Kari. "You do remember I haven't had these for long, don't you?"

'Good point.' said Shigeki with her hand on her chin. 'Alright I think for the situation you should use Core Medals but because you're body hasn't finished its metamorphosis you should use Lion Unagi Cheetah.'

"What do you mean?" asked Kari confused.

'Just say those three words and you'll see.' said Shigeki.

"Alright." said Kari taking a deep breath. "Lion Unagi Cheetah." When she said those words three rings of large energy coins formed at her head, body, and legs. Then the first stopped at a coin with a lion on it, the one in front of her torso stopped at an eel, and the one at her legs stopped at a cheetah. Then the three combined into a larger coin which then went to her shirt causing her hair to spike making it look like a lion's mane, her shirt turned blue with wristbands and shoulder pads which had two white cables in between, and her pants gained golden lines which turned her shoes golden. "Wow." said Kari looking at her body. The worm, not caring, ran towards her. This time however she was able to match its speed in order to fight a bit more fairly. Thanks to this she was able to out match it in battle throwing it back after which she ran in front of her friends. Then she extended both arms causing the cables to go to her hands which also caused the circle on her shirt to glow extending to her body which also began glowing. "I'm sorry but this is game over." she said whipping both cables which crackled with electricity as they wrapped around the worm. Then Kari ran quickly with her legs on fire before jumping hitting an extremely fast kick which went through it causing it to explode. The other monsters looked in shock giving the others a chance to attack.

"Celestial Fire Rain!" called out FirAngewomon firing an arrow into the sky which shattered into several smaller arrows which then hit the monsters.

"Terra Blast!" called out WarGreymon firing a red blast from his right hand.

"Frost Shot!" called out MetalGarurumon firing a blast of ice from his left hand. The two blasts combined and destroyed the remaining monsters. Once that was done the seal surrounding them shattered. After that WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon reverted into Koromon and Tsunomon. FirAngewomon reverted into Salamon while Kari returned to normal and felt a little tired.

"So you are the one he chose." said the man walking up to Kari along with the others.

"Yes." replied Kari. "And who are you?" she asked trying not to sound rude. The man held up his staff causing his clothes to change into a strange purple outfit with an oddly crescent shaped hat.

"I am the Dark Magician. I belonged to him and I guess now I belong to you." he said extending his hand to her.

"Hey wait a minute." said Tai just as their hands met causing Dark Magician to glow. When the glow was gone Kari was holding a card with his image on it.

"Man this day just keeps getting weirder." said Matt.

"No kidding." said Tai turning to his sister. "So what was that all about?"

"Well..." began Kari.

Forty five minutes, eighteen milkshakes, and twenty cheeseburgers later.

Everyone turned to see a guy in a Hawaiian shirt holding up a sign in green with these words on it and sweatdropped.

"Sorry I think I got mixed up." said the man before leaving.

"Oh...kay. So where do you want me to start?" asked Kari.

"How about where you were the last three days." replied Sora.

"That's a little complicated." replied Kari.

"Why?" asked Joe. Kari then spent the next few minutes explaining what little she remembered from her encounter with the beast that attacked her and Gatomon as well as what she had been explained to her.

"So you've got powers now?" asked Joe.

"That's right." said Kari making a fire ball in her hand which then dissipated.

"And you're also a vampire?" asked Mimi.

"I guess but so far the only thing I've gotten is the speed and my senses." replied Kari.

"How can you tell?" asked Joe.

"Well first of all because I can hear a bee that's flying by." said Kari looking towards a tree. The group turned to see a bee flying by a tree half a park away.

"Hang on. So is that why you covered your ears earlier?" asked TK.

"Yeah." said Kari.

"There's something I'm curious about though." said Izzy as he walked up to Kari before feeling her forehead.

"Just as I suspected." said Izzy removing his hand.

"Are you gonna let us in on your big theory?" asked Tai.

"Well if Kari was given fire powers then I figured her body temperature might be affected by this." said Izzy.

"Really?" asked Joe feeling Kari's forehead which was starting to make her uncomfortable. "Yikes." he said pulling his hand back.

"I guess this means I won't need a jacket during the winter." said Kari with a smile.

"So what about when you were talking to yourself?" asked Sora.

"I was talking to a woman I saw in a dream last night." replied Kari holding her hand out which caused her sword to appear surprising everyone, including herself. "Huh. I didn't know I could do that."

"There are many things you can do." said a voice that surprised everyone.

"Who's there?" asked Tai.

"Just me." said the voice before Kari's sword began glowing. After it stopped they all looked in shock as a woman stood before them.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" asked Davis shocked.

"I am Shigeki. The spirit of Kari's sword." replied the woman. "But I think we need to go to some place else to talk." she said snapping her fingers which caused them all to disappear. Within a few seconds they reappeared in a strange dark room. "Lights active." Upon command several lights turned on from the ceiling that illuminated the place.

"What is this place?" asked Izzy.

"Well he called it Ignis Castellum." said Shigeki.

"Igni-what?" asked Davis confused.

"Ignis Castellum." replied Izzy. "It's Latin for Fire Fortress."

"Smart one, aren't you?" said Shigeki. "This is where he lived. Well up in the actual house. This was his lab." she said turning to Kari. "Hey Kari put the card over there." she said pointing to a small pillar that was sticking out of the middle of the room with an open slot. Kari nodded and did. Once she did the slot scanned the card. Once it did Kari took the card back and the small pillar sank causing parts of the floor to rise and parts of the wall to turn which surprised them. On the walls they saw tools on one wall and various weapons on most of the others including different fire arms. Kari went up to one of the walls and pulled out a rapier which she examined.

"Wow. I can't believe he's got all these weapons." said Kari.

"Well at the time I needed to train." they heard a voice say. Everyone turned to see a hologram of SDG.

"He left a recorded message?" asked Tai.

"No. Though I am a hologram I'm this place's AI. SDG used his brain waves which allowed me to have any information you might need." said the hologram.

"Prodigious. This place is amazing." said Izzy.

"Well they have included technology from various realities allowing for things most humans could never dream of." replied the hologram. "Anyway I think you wanna ask me questions, right?"

"Yes." replied Kari. "What were those strange coins from earlier?"

"Those were the scanned energy of core medals." replied the hologram. "You have access to the power of twelve Core Medals." he said as twelve holograms of coins which had four different colors. Three were green, three were red, three were yellow, and three were blue. When they looked at them they saw the red ones had a hawk, a peacock, and a condor. The blue ones had a killer whale, an eel, and an octopus. The yellow ones had a lion, a tiger, and a cheetah. The green ones had a stag beetle, a mantis, and a grasshopper. "As far as I know there are in fact eighteen medals but I only scanned the powers of these twelve. I'm assuming you haven't had your powers for long so you shouldn't use full combos unless it is an absolute emergency because your body will not be able to handle it. However there is a way you can use a combo."

"How?" asked Kari. The hologram pointed behind them. When they turned they saw another pillar which then opened revealing a device which resembled a belt buckle which had a bird's face surrounded by twelve feathers that were about the same size. "What is that?"

"It's the Torch rider system." replied the hologram.

"Rider system?" asked Izzy.

"The company created rider systems which have gone to certain people based on certain traits. Me and my other self have very similar but at the same time very different rider systems." said the hologram.

"Hey wait a minute. You're not talking of Kamen Riders are you?" asked Yolei.

"Yes." replied the hologram.

"What are they?" asked Davis.

"The Kamen Riders are warriors who specialize in fighting against kaijin. They've...or we've been fighting them for the last forty years or so." said the hologram.

"Wait just how old are you?" asked Tai.

"Personally **I'm** only about sixteen. Well was since you're watching this." replied the hologram. "What I meant is that there have been multiple generations of rider. By the way if I may ask what is your name?" he asked looking to Kari.

"Kari Kamiya." she replied.

"Well Kari there's a few things that now belong to you." he said turning to a large hole on the floor from which something began to rise. To their surprise it was a car.

"Whoa." said Matt looking at the car.

"This is a Jaguar XJ220 I restored a few years ago that has been upgraded for use in both travel and battle. It includes several weapons as well as a nanoskin which makes it indestructible." explained the hologram.

"Wait you're saying this is mine now?" asked Kari.

"Not only that. That's also yours." he said pointing to a smaller hole from which another vehicle arose. This one was a motorcycle which was red lined with gold.

"And don't any of you think you can just use these whenever you want. After all they use DNA locks which have been altered to that of your own. In other words only Kari can use them." replied the hologram. "Anyway I'm about to run out of power here so I'm glad I could at least talk to you. Kari just remember there's more to what you've gained from me than just my powers."

"What do you mean?" asked Kari.

"I have a number of other skills so I'm guessing you'll be gaining them too." he said.

"Hang on. What kind of skills?" asked Kari. "Go to the door over there. It'll take you to my place so you can see for yourself." he said. Shigeki then walked up to Kari before her body began glowing. After she returned to being a sword which went to Kari's hand before vanishing. Then the group headed upwards where a part of the ceiling dropped and like a pop up book. The group went up the stairs and into a house larger than what most of them had ever seen before. When they got up there they looked around to see various things. For one in the living room there were two couches which formed something of an L with one having an electric guitar which was still connected. Matt looked surprised because the guitar in question was actually a very rare one. Kari walked up to it and noticed something. Under there was a paperback book. She became curious and was about to pick it up when several more images went through her mind which entranced her.

"Hey Kari are you okay?" asked Tai.

"I'm not sure." said Kari holding the guitar. Then she put to strap around her shoulder.

"You know how to play guitar?" asked Matt.

"I'm not sure." said Kari before playing a few notes. When she did she saw more images which went through her mind once more but this time she saw a violin. Kari put the guitar down and headed up the stairs followed by the others. She then went into a bedroom. They looked and saw there were several posters, most of which were of rock bands none of them had ever heard of like Slayer, Iron Maiden, Sabaton, Skillet, Nickelback, and Rev Theory. Everyone looked around except for Kari who was staring at something that was on the bed. She walked up to it and saw a violin case. When she opened the case she saw a violin which she pulled out.

"You probably shouldn't try that." they heard SDG's voice say.

"Are you a ghost?" asked Davis.

"No. Dumbass." said his voice. "Did you all forget my soul was combined with Kari's. I'm just trying to warn you of what memories that violin holds." Kari however was still curious so she picked up the violin before she began playing feeling her hands guide themselves. When she did even more images flooded her mind. These however were different. In these she saw a young boy running with another boy from a house which exploded. She also saw a boy running through an alley before he saw an explosion several feet behind him as he kept running while crying. Most of the images she saw were similar to this and she felt her own heart ache. Right then Kari noticed her Digivice began glowing.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Kari pulling out her Digivice.

"Simple. I've added a little something to allow you to use your Digivice to access everything in the lab including the vehicles and weapons. All you need to do is think about it and what you need will digitize itself into your hands. You can also access the vehicles by whistling at the right frequency.

"Well thanks." said Kari uncertain just before they heard an alarm.

"Hey what's going?" called out Davis.

"There's a monster attacking." said SDG voice before the floor underneath them opened and dropped them into the lab. Unfortunately they wound up landing one on top of another. Afterwards they heard laughter.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" asked Matt somewhat angrily.

"Not at all. That was really only made for one to five people. Not eleven." said SDG. Then a large holographic map of Tokyo appeared with a red dot blinking.

"What's going on?" asked Davis. Izzy wondered before tapping the dot with his finger which caused a window to open in front of them that showed a strange monster which looked completely mutated.

"What is that thing?" asked Tai.

"Scans have shown it is of unknown genetic mutation similar to that of NMC's."

"NMC's?" asked Tai.

"Neo-Mitochondrial Creatures." said Kari.

"They were creatures created with the mitochondria of a person which were thought to have been destroyed a few years back." said SDG's voice.

"Alright then let's go!" said Davis.

"Not so fast." said SDG.

"What?" asked Davis.

"There is an anomaly in it." said SDG as a window appeared. Izzy saw it causing him to become surprised. "It looks like whatever it is it has digital information."

"So what does that mean?" asked TK.

"That it's part digimon." said Kari.

"Right. So our digimon might not be able to destroy it." said Izzy.

"Then what do we do?" asked Davis.

"Hey guys where's Kari?" asked Joe.

"What are you guys waiting for?" asked Kari from within the car as the engine started.

"Alright let's go!" said Tai going to the passenger seat with Agumon. Gatomon was sitting between the two seats. "But only three or four people are gonna fit in this with their partners."

"Alright." said TK going into the back seat of the driver side. He was followed by Davis, Ken, and Cody each of whom wound up squeezing into the back. Kari then pressed a button under the radio which caused a door to drop before them allowing Kari to take off a lot faster than they would've expected. This left everyone else staring in shock and wide eyed. Those in the car were trying to hang on as Kari hit beyond 60MPH.

"Can't you slow down?" asked Tai trying to grab on to the seat. However then another vehicle began following them before it began firing at them.

"What are they doing?" asked TK.

"I think they're trying stop up us." said Ken as something appeared on the windshield. "Hey what's going on?"

"I think the car's running a scan of some kind on the car behind us." replied Kari.

"So what do we do?" asked Davis.

"Hang on tight." said Kari.

"Wha...?" asked Cody just before Kari hit the break, made a turn, and then went in reverse with the front facing the other car.

"Alright going into battle mode." said Kari hitting a few buttons before hitting a button near the rear view. This caused several slots to open at the front of the car. Then Kari hit a button that was on the inner left side of the steering wheel which caused the slots on the sides near the headlights to start firing.

"You're gonna need something stronger than that." said Shigeki.

"And what would you suggest?" asked Kari.

"Hit the switch under your seat. That'll arm a small rocket he added into it that may be strong enough to destroy that thing." said Shigeki.

"I can't kill the people in that thing no matter what." said Kari.

"There's nothing in it." said Ken looking at the windshield which showed there was no one in it. "It must be some kind of drone."

"Well then I guess I don't have a choice." said Kari hitting the switch under her seat before hitting the button next to the other button which fired a small rocket that upon impact completely destroyed the other vehicle. Then Kari once again turned and kept going. "You guys okay?" she asked. Everyone was completely stiff. "Sorry. I think I'm still getting a little use to the new knowledge. I guess I'm getting used to his impulses." she said sheepishly.

"That's alright but do you think we could go a little slower next time?" asked Ken.

"Forget that for now. We need to find that monster." said Tai. "I wonder where it is." Their question was answered when the monster jumped in front of them landing on a car.

"Does that answer your question?" asked Davis.

"So what should we do?" asked Cody.

"I think we should digivolve." said Veemon.

"Just in case DNA digivolve." said Kari as she herself transformed.

"Veemon digivolve tooo...ExVeemon!"

"Wormmon digivolve tooo...Stingmon!"

"Patamon digivolve tooo...Angemon!"

"Armadillomon digivolve tooo...Ankylomon!"

"Kari what do we do?" asked Gatomon. Kari pulled out her D3 but suddenly something happened. She felt a pain in her heart which caused her to drop her Digivice.

"What's wrong?" asked Tai.

"Dammit. I was hoping this wouldn't happen." said Shigeki appearing in front of everyone in a spectral form.

"What's happening to Kari?" asked Tai.

"When she touched the violin she inherited some of his negativity." said Shigeki.

"What do you mean?" asked Tai.

"The computer told her not to touch the violin for a reason. He would use it to release the pain he felt from the loss of his parents all that time ago after they died to protect him along with his brother along with the guilt of knowing his brother died fighting to protect him and that he was the only surviving warrior from his team." explained Shigeki. "All of the memories are overloading her mind and soul."

"So what's gonna happen?" asked Tai starting to panic.

"Absolute Terror." said Shigeki. "It was his darkest form which was created from his guilt, pain, sorrow, and self loathing. Once his mind hits its limits then his body would unleash all that pain placing him in a new form. One which would allow him to use the fears of both good and evil alike in order to fight the forces of evil. However he took a long time before he could control himself."

"Wait how do you know all this? Were you his sword like you are Kari's now?" asked Tai.

"I'll explain that later. For now try to calm her down." said Shigeki.

"Kari. Are you okay?" asked Tai. Kari couldn't answer because she had one hand on her head and another on her heart as several more images ran through her mind until she felt something felt like it snapped. At that Shigeki vanished in a shroud of darkness. With that Kari simply let her arms hang at her sides.

"Kari?" asked Gatomon worried. Kari looked up to reveal her eyes glowing red but empty. Then she turned to look at the other which caused a red aura to surround them. This immobilized them along with their digimon.

"Kari what are you doing?" asked Tai struggling to move.

"Forgive me." said Kari as the color seemed to wash off her causing her to become completely white. This kinda started freaking everyone out. It didn't help when they saw bat like wings sprout out of her back along with a tail that had serrated spikes and what looked like an ex at the end. They also noticed she seemed to be wearing metallic gloves but these were actually pieces of metal which seemed to be fused into her forearms. Kari then looked down and picked up her Digivice. When she did two marks appeared on the back of her shoulder which then changed and became Yin Yang. Thanks to this when Kari touched her Digivice it began glowing.

"Gatomon digivolve tooo...Angewomon!"

Afterwards Angewomon flew next to Kari.

"Kari are you sure you're okay?" she asked concerned.

"I wouldn't say I'm okay but I'm not hurt or anything." said Kari with sad smile. "However I think we need to focus on this thing." she said as they saw what looked like specters fly around them.

"What's going on?" asked Davis.

"Fear." said Kari as the specters began to go into Kari's body which caused a dark aura to appear around her body. This also caused a shining aura to appear around Angewomon. The monster before them began firing several pellets rapidly Angewomon dodged while Kari stood there before glaring at them which, to everyone surprise, caused them to disintegrate. "Fear wave." said Kari making a crescent shape with her right hand sending a dark wave at the monster. It howled in pain but then tried to charge at her while turning its right hand into a blade. Kari then put up her right arm. This caused the recently formed blade to break in half. Then it tried to attack her again but Kari flew upwards with Angewomon. "Nocte Vastator Ignis." she whispered causing a blade with a dark red blade to appear in her hand. This sword then changed shape into a dark looking bow at the same time Angewomon prepared to attack.

"Dark Flame Arrow!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

The two arrows flew colliding after they pierced the monster the two collided exploding inside it destroying the monster. However the force of the explosion was greater than most would've expected. Afterwards the auras around the others shattered releasing them. When this happened Kari collapsed as did Angewomon reverting back into Gatomon. Tai then ran to his sister catching her before she hit the floor.

"Kari are you okay?" asked Tai. Ken approached both Gatomon and Kari before taking a closer look at the two.

"I think they're okay. They're just exhausted." said Ken.

"She did well." said a man in a suit who walked up to the group.

"Who are you?" asked Davis.

"Name's Terrance and I'm here to take you all to get the explanation as to what has happened." he said.

"So where are we going?" asked Davis.

"I think the better question is how are we getting there." said Cody. Terrance simply turned to where a bus stopped. There they saw everyone else waving at them.

"If wish to know then come with me." Terrance said walking to the bus door which opened. The others looked at each other before shrugging, figuring they had nothing to lose, and went in with Tai carrying Kari on his back and Agumon holding Gatomon. Once everyone else was inside Terrance turned to the driver. "Alright Gary I think we can get going."

"Alright boss man." said the driver taking off. The bus arrived near a large building they kind of recognized. The bus then turned and entered through a ramp that dropped. Within a few minutes the bus stopped in a large garage like basement.

"Please follow me." said Terrance. The group was uncertain but followed. At the moment Kari and Gatomon had yet to awaken so they were still being carried. They were taken into a building, up in a public elevator, further down more floors in a private elevator, and then led into a room.

"What is this place?" asked Izzy looking around.

"The underground part of the company." replied Terrance. "This is our science division." he said looking around to where they saw several scientists walking around before one went up to them.

"Mr. Terrance what are you doing here?" asked the scientist.

"Come on Jerry. You know you don't have to call me Mr." said Terrance. "Anyway how are the energy chambers looking?"

"They're in perfect working order. Why?"

"I don't know if you were told but SDG died but he transferred his powers to someone." said Terrance looking to Tai who was holding Kari.

"I see. Alright then come with me." said Jerry walking to where Tai before leading him to a pod. Tai was feeling uncertain but followed. "Just place her in the pod." he said pressing a button which caused the glass on it to slide.

"Just what is this for?" asked Tai. Terrance walked up to him.

"The powers your sister obtained work a lot like a remote control." replied Terrance. "You see what happened was that she used up a large portion of her energy and because she wasn't used to it after the transformation was reverted she collapsed. This pod was created by one of his counterparts which recharges his energy. You see normally his energy can recharge on its own allowing him focus it for different purposes. Anyway I'm getting ahead of myself." Just place your sister in the pod and she'll be good as new within a few minutes."

"What about Gatomon?" asked Agumon.

"She was drawing power from Kari so she should awaken in a few minutes to about an hour." said Terrance. "Anyway come on so I can explain things. The group was starting to get a little more curious so they followed. Once Terrance was certain everyone was in the room. "Alright I think the best thing will be to start from some of the more recent events." he said taking a control that was on the table of the conference room. When he pressed the button a hologram appeared in the middle of the table which formed a large sphere. Everyone looked surprised upwards.

"Alright. A few years ago a man who betrayed our people began searching for the fragments of a weapon. A cannon which had been destroyed well over a millennia ago." began Terrance.

"Whoa. So you're saying he's looking for fragments here?" asked Davis. Terrance simply glared at Davis shutting him up.

"There only six fragments in this world which we have already found." said Terrance.

"So what's with those...uh Fangire things?" asked Tai.

"This man recruited monsters from various realities. Most of these monsters are rogues who refused to stay at peace with humans because they either thought humans were inferior or...well that was really the main reason." explained Terrance.

"Alright so what was the story with that guy who saved Kari?" asked Ken.

"He was one of our agents. We asked him to take care of the remaining kaijin in this reality but we never thought that a Nightstalker would appear here." said Terrance.

"We're sorry for you loss." said Ken.

"I'm not so sure how sorry to be." said Terrance. "Since he joined us he's been incredibly anti-social. I mean he didn't talk to anyone, when he ate at the cafeteria here he always ate by himself, and whenever he was sent on an assignment he would just nod. I think him having died to save Kari was the happiest thing that could've happened to him."

"So what about Kari?" asked Tai.

"What about her?"

"What's gonna happen to her?" asked Tai.

"Well her metabolism is gonna start changing if it hasn't already so she's probably gonna start eating more." said Terrance.

"Excuse me but I have a question." said Ken.

"Ask away." said Terrance.

"What was it that happened to Kari and Gatomon earlier?" asked Ken.

"Well the form Kari entered is known as Absolute Terror." said Terrance hitting a button on the remote causing the hologram to show the teen. Then it showed a video of him in a battle but in a lot of pain. That caused him to lose his color but this caused the sky to darken. As it did they saw his nails overtake his fingers turning them into claws, bat like wings sprouting from his back, three rat like tails which came out, eagle like talons which ripped his shoes, his eyes become blood red, his teeth become completely serrated, and to horns which extended from his forehead. Aside from the physical features they also noticed that a black tattoo appeared at his chest which looked like an evil vampire's face. At that he paused the video. "This was him in Absolute Terror. When he entered it his body releases a large barrier known as the terror field. This allows him to draw power from the fear that is within the terror field. It seems your sister inherited this power."

"Then what about Angewomon?" asked TK.

"The power is partially derived from darkness. Kari, if I'm not mistaken, is the child of light."

"So what you're saying is that the dark powers are reacting with her light?" asked Izzy.

"Something like that." replied Terrance. "You see SDG had something very unique. Of all the fighters within this company he's one of the very few to balance himself out in order to access his full power. If I had to guess I'd say that both sides have only just united in her."

"So is that why she got that symbol behind her shoulder?" asked TK.

"What symbol?" asked Terrance.

"The Yin Yang symbol." replied Sora.

"You mean this?" asked Kari as she and Gatomon entered the room with Kari's hand on the mark behind her right shoulder.

"Kari you're awake!" said Tai running up to his sister.

"Fifteen minutes. Impressive." said Terrance looking at his watch.

"Uh thanks but where are we?" asked Kari.

"Just look around." said Terrance. Kari looked around which caused images to flash in her mind.

"We're in the Digital Illumination company in the sub level conference room." she said unknowingly. "How did I know that?"

"Your mind has begun memorizing the information that was in his mind. However you will only be able to access it when you see something familiar." explained Terrance.

"How do you know all this?" asked Cody.

"You think Kari's the only one who's had her life turned over by being saved by a Daywalker?" asked Terrance.

"So you too?" asked Kari.

"That's right. However it happened about six hundred years ago." said Terrance.

"Wait so just how old are you?" asked Tai.

"Well I'm gonna turn 645 in about two weeks." said Terrance. "Anyway I didn't just bring you all to talk about simple things." he said turning to Kari. "I was asked to talk to you about what your assignment will be if you choose to join us."

"Assignment?" asked Kari.

"They figured it would be best for someone similar to you should explain this." said Terrance.

"So what would it be?" asked Gatomon.

"As I assume you know your universe is one in the multiverse." Everyone nodded. "Well we needed you to go to another reality where there are people who also have digimon."

"Really?" asked Davis making everyone sigh.

"Anyway the enemy has been sending Digi-Neo Mitochondrial Creature to this other reality and those in there have been fighting." explained Terrance.

"So what are the names of these DigiDestined?" asked Davis.

"Those in this reality who have digimon partners are known as Digimon Tamers." replied Terrance. "Actually believe it or not the link they have with their digimon is a bit stronger than the one you all have with your own." said Terrance.

"No way." said Davis.

"How would you know?" asked Ken.

"Simple observations. You see during battle when their digimon battle in their ultimate level any time the digimon takes an attack the tamer feels it too." replied Terrance. "We've also observed they had a digivolution they most of you probably didn't believe possible."

"And what might that be?" asked Mimi.

"I'm afraid can't tell you." said Terrance. "Anyway your assignment, should you choose to accept it, would be to help them out until we can find the source of the DNMCs in order to destroy the source."

"I see." said Kari.

"But there's something else." said Terrance. "If you go then it was decided you should go with Izzy since you'll need someone who's very intelligent to help you out with a lot of technical stuff."

"I see." said Kari.

"But as I said it would be if you choose to accept." he said.

"Well I guess the only problem would be how to explain this to our parents." said Izzy.

"We have a cover all ready for you to go." said Terrance. "If you accept your parent's will be told that you will be studying abroad."

"Wait a sec. We'd have to lie to our parents?" asked Izzy.

"There are things you must understand." said Terrance. "You see we have kept multiversal travel under wraps in multiple realities because people would want to travel to those realities parallel to their own which wouldn't be good."

"And why's that?" asked Tai.

"Because though in some realities you are the same or similar to how you are here there's realities where you're the exact opposite of what you are here." replied Terrance. "Anyway it's about time you all headed home since you've probably been getting phone calls the last few hours."

"What do you mean?" asked Tai.

"We're at least fifty two miles underground so if your parents have been calling you won't get the messages until you get back outside." explained Terrance as he went to the entrance of the room. They followed him into up into the bus. Afterwards the driver began dropping them off at their homes until only Tai, Kari, and their partners remained. Once the bus stopped in front of their apartment building. As the four were heading for the door Terrance handed the two mid sized boxes that were wrapped.

"What are these?" asked Tai.

"Well open them." said Terrance. The two did and saw what looked like bracelets half the size of their forearms but with the lower half missing. "We refer to them as gauntlets." he said pulling up his left sleeve causing a similar looking one to appear. "Though ordinarily we'd have you put that on should you accept the elders decided to give both of you gauntlets to let you two stay in touch no matter what." The two were a little uncertain since they were still unfamiliar with the technology but then placed the gauntlets on their left forearms causing them to close. Then the two felt a strange sensation on the forearms they placed the Gauntlets on before the two turned on.

"So how do we take these off?" asked Tai.

"Oh you can't. Once you put them on they never come off." said Terrance causing the two siblings to look at him in shock. "Don't worry. It won't come off but it'll disappear until you need it. It also works as a portable computer and...well a whole lot of other things but I'll let you explore that yourselves." he said looking at the two who got off the bus. "Well I'll see you around." he said just before the bus took off.

"So what do you think?" asked Tai.

"I don't know." replied Kari as the four went into the building.

"Well whatever you decide you can be sure I'll be by your side." Gatomon told her partner with confidence.

"Thanks Gatomon but I'm still gonna need some time to think." said Kari with a smile.

* * *

><p>Well more things revealed. Just to see who is familiar with what here's a pair of questions for you. Which Kaijin are from what series? and What are ANMCs native to?<p>

That aside I hope you all enjoyed this and any advice would be great since I'm not too familiar with the personalities of the Digidestined or the Tamers give that I haven't really seen this in almost a decade. Anyway thanks for reading and hope you read the next one!


	4. Decisions

Dimensional Turmoil

Disclaimer

I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. If owned Digimon then I would've given Kimeramon Elvis hair when Ken created him..or it...wait did Kimeramon even have a gender. Oh man this is gonna drive me ******* crazy later. Anyway enjoy and thanks for reading.

_Dream_

Chapter 4 Decisions

It was early in the morning when Tai woke up, for once. This was because something had fallen on his head which gave him a rough awakening. Tai looked around before going down from his bunk of the bed. When he looked he saw neither Kari nor Gatomon were there. He remembered their parents were going to leave early to take care of some things so he went to the kitchen to see if Kari was having breakfast.

"Morning Tai." greeted Agumon.

"Morning Agumon. Have you seen Kari or Gatomon?" asked Tai.

"Yeah. Kari said she was gonna do something to relax on the roof and Gatomon went with her." replied Agumon.

"Alright then. You wanna come?" Tai asked Agumon as he went to the door. Agumon nodded and the two headed for the roof. Once they got there they were surprised at what they saw. Kari seemed to be standing on her right hand with her left arm extended and the rest of her being straight with Gatomon sitting on her feet. Gatomon then jumped off her feet allowing Kari to stand.

"Morning Tai." said Kari with a smile.

"Hey. How long have you been up?" asked Tai.

"About two and a half hours. More or less." replied Kari.

"So what were you doing?" asked Tai.

"To be honest I don't know." replied Kari. "Last night I had a dream where I saw him fighting so when I woke up I just had this weird urge to practice some stuff."

"So how were you able to stand on one hand?" asked Agumon.

"I'm not really sure myself. I just cleared my mind and I felt everything open up. Almost like I could walk on thin air." replied Kari turning to Gatomon. "And I was kinda curious so I asked Gatomon to stand on my feet to test if I could keep my balance."

"Wow." said Tai surprised. "Well mom and dad are gonna be gone for a while so do you want to hang out? Davis said he wanted to have a little soccer game today."

"Alright but did you eat already?" asked Kari.

"Actually I just woke up." replied Tai sheepishly. "So what about you?"

"I ate a little after I woke up. I also made a little extra breakfast for Gatomon and Agumon." replied Kari.

"But not for me?" asked Tai.

"This was 150 minutes ago. If I had made you something back then right now it would have lost most of its flavor. After all food's always at its best fresh off the pan." replied Kari. The four headed back to the apartment where Kari made some breakfast for Tai using a different mixture of ingredients than Tai would've expected.

"So have you thought about what that guy said?" asked Tai.

"I've been thinking about it since I woke up in that room and I think I might accept." replied Kari. "After all how often does one get the chance to go to an alternate reality to meet a completely different team of DigiDestined. Even if they don't use that name."

"That's true. Plus Izzy will probably go too so he can check out all that tech they have." added Tai as Kari placed an omelet in front of him.

"I wonder what they'll be like." said Kari sitting on the couch.

"Who knows." replied Tai. "So when are you gonna tell him?"

"I said I was thinking of accepting. That doesn't mean I'm saying yes yet." replied Kari.

"What's stopping you?" asked Gatomon.

"I just don't like the idea of lying to mom and dad." replied Kari.

"How come?" asked Tai. "I mean we did lie when you guys had to stay in the Digital World to stop the Digimon Emperor."

"Yeah but that was gonna be for a few days." replied Kari. "This time I'll probably be gone for a few months. That's why I'm not so sure."

"Well I'm gonna meet with Davis and a few other guys to play some soccer. Do you wanna come?" asked Tai. "It might help clear your mind."

"Sure." replied Kari. A few hours later after they showered and got ready the two DigiDestined took off with their partners heading to the park. When they got there they saw a few of the other Digidestined as well as a few others from their school. Including, unfortunetely, Davis who almost immediately went up to Kari before being stopped Tai.

"Alright looks like everyone's here." said Tai.

"Not quite. Kazuma's not here. He said he has stuff to take care of at home." said Ken.

"Well then we're one short." said Tai with his hand on his chin. "Who can we call?"

"Why don't I play." suggested Kari.

"Are you sure?" asked Tai still thinking about what had happened several years ago when she wound up in the hospital.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." said Kari with a smile.

"Alright then it looks like we've got sixteen people again." said Ken.

"Alright then how about Davis and I will be captains." suggested Tai. No one objected and the two were trying to decide who was gonna pick first until they finally decided to just flip a coin. "Alright Davis call in the air." he said flipping the coin.

"Tails." called out Davis. When Tai caught the coin he placed his hand over it before removing it.

"Sorry. It's heads. So I go first." said Tai. The two then stepped in front of everyone else who stood in a line.

'Please don't pick Kari. Please don't pick Kari. Please don't pick Kari.' Davis thought to himself.

"Kari." said Tai which caused Davis to become disappointed.

"Alright Ken." said Davis looking to his DNA Digivolve partner.

"TK." said Tai. After about two or three minutes the teams were set. As they were about to start Tai noticed someone he didn't really expect to see. Mimi sitting by a tree which surprised him. However when he turned to her she smiled causing him to also smile. Once they started playing everything was pretty simple as with the start of just about any other soccer game but with one small difference. Tai became surprised at how good Kari seemed to be playing. She was able to pass the ball to her brother while someone tried to take the ball from her allowing Tai to score. Both siblings were able to keep playing without talking. Almost as if they could read each others minds. Although the other team wasn't gonna simply take defeat. By the end of the first half of their game the score stood at 4-3 in favor of Tai's team. By then some of the DigiDestined who hadn't been a part of the game had showed up to watch including Izzy who was noticing that not only did Kari seem to be playing very good but she was doing movements he'd never seen her do before. So far the game was tie at 4-4 and the two teams were getting ready when Kari called time out as she went up to her brother.

"Hey Tai I've got an idea." she said.

"What's up?" asked Tai. Then Kari whispered something into his ear to which he listened intently. When she was done she asked "What do you think?"

"Alright. Let's do it." said Tai with a smile. Currently Ken had the ball and was head towards the other goal when Kari went by him taking the ball which caught the former emperor by surprise. Then when the two players from Davis' team were heading for her she passed the ball to Tai before running up ahead which the others ignored. Well except for the goalie who noticed Kari was heading towards him but didn't think it really mattered. However in that time Tai had gotten passed the other and was a few meters away from him. The goalie was ready to block when Tai kicked the ball but catching him by surprised because Tai kicked it higher than he needed. It wasn't until he turned and that he saw Kari jumping off the top pole on the goal. He tried to jump but Kari kicked the ball back to Tai who in turn kicked the ball straight into the widest part of the uncovered goal.

"Alright!" called out Tai. Kari was looking towards her brother with a smile but also began wondering how it was that she knew a lot of what she had done.

'So how are you feeling?' asked Shigeki appearing next to Kari.

"Pretty good actually if only a little hungry." replied Kari.

'Remember one thing. We will always be at your side.' said Dark Magician appearing next to her as well.

'You are way too quiet.' said Shigeki.

'I'm sorry but I only just got my energy level high enough to sustain a spiritual form.' said Dark Magician.

"So were you resting in the card?" asked Kari.

'No but if I might make a small suggestion.' replied Dark Magician. 'We're a part of your soul so you can communicate with us through thought. That way you won't have to worry about people thinking something is wrong with you.'

'Okay.' thought Kari. 'So are you two gonna be like my concious?'

'I don't think so.' said Shigeki.

"Hey Kari." said Izzy going up to the DigiDestined of light.

"Oh hi Izzy." she greeted with a smile as Gatomon went up to them and Tentomon landed next to Izzy.

"So have you decided?" asked Izzy going straight to the point.

"I've been thinking about it for a while and right now I'm thinking I'd like to but I'm still uncertain." replied Kari sounding a little nervous.

"Well you can rest assured that whatever you decide I'll be with you." said Izzy. "After all how often does one get the chance to travel from one Universe to another?"

"I know what you mean." said Kari as Izzy noticed something.

"Hey what's that?" he asked looking at her pocket.

"Oh this?" she asked pulling a black device. "I think it was his PSP."

"You took it from his room?" asked Izzy.

"Well might as well since the holohim did say everything that was his was now mine." replied Kari.

"Fair point." said Izzy.

"But he listened to very weird songs." replied Kari.

"Like what?" asked Izzy.

"Well..." began Kari looking away and slightly blushing. Then she turned it on and played the song it was on before placing it next to Izzy's ear. When he heard the song Izzy's face turned red which caused Kari to giggle. "I was thinking the same thing but after a while it was kinda catchy."

"Are all the songs in it like that?" asked Izzy.

"No. There are a lot of different kinds of songs." replied Kari. "I actually spent part of the night listening to a few of them."

"So since when do you know english?" asked Izzy.

"To be honest I think since I started listening to his music." replied Kari as the two and their partners began walking to where the others were.

"Fascinating." said Izzy. "Anyway I actually came here to tell you that Gennai wants to see us. Joe went ahead with Cody and Yolei."

"What about Matt?" asked Kari.

"Cody sent him a message." replied Izzy as the other DigiDestined went up to the two.

"Alright so what are we waiting for?" asked Tai.

"Hang on. Gennai said he wanted us to enter through a specific location." replied Izzy.

"Where?" asked Ken.

"Through a computer that..." began Izzy before checking his laptop. "...is about five blocks from here."

"Well then let's go." said Tai. The group headed to said location which turned out to be an empty warehouse with a computer on the floor near a wall. "Okay this place is a little creepy."

"Yeah but at this point isn't creepy normal for us?" asked Davis.

"You got a point there." said Izzy as he went up to the computer. However when he got close his digivice began reacting causing the digivice of all the present to start glowing. This in turn made the computer to turn on. When it did a digiport instantly opened.

"Well that's new." said TK.

"Well no point in just waiting around." said Davis as they all pulled out their digivice. But they didn't get the chance to point them because the second they pulled out their digivice they were all sucked in along with their partners into the computer and shot out at the lake that Gennai's house was under. Within a minute the lake opened up allowing the group to go into it and into Gennai's house. Upon entering they saw the remainder of their friends waiting.

"Took you guys long enough." said Matt with a smile.

"Well we were in the middle of game when Izzy came." said Tai sheepishly. "Anyway what's all this about?" he asked looking at Gennai.

"Well it has come to my attention that Kari and Izzy might be travelling to a parallel reality." said Gennai.

"Wait. How did you know?" asked Sora.

"The others like me check all the computers in your world for information that may lead to the digital world and one reported about you and Izzy." replied Gennai. "Anyway the information also said that they needed to put you two into a chamber to semi digitize you but they were still having trouble with a certain part of the machine."

"So why are we here?" asked Kari.

"I recalibrated what I used to allow Agumon, Gabumon, Tentomon, and Patamon to enter the net to fight Diaboromon so it'll should work." replied Gennai.

"Wait just why do they need that?" asked Tai concerned for his sister.

"To be honest I'm not sure. All I know is that the ones you'd be helping became part digital themselves after they left from the digital world in their own reality. I don't really understand all the details myself." replied Gennai. "Anyway for now just step in." he said as two of the trees arose. Izzy and Kari stepped in them uncertain of what to expect. But it was pretty anticlimactic because they made a lot of noise but didn't do much other than send a slight shiver up their spines. Within three or four minutes they were let out.

"How do you feel?" asked Joe.

"Pretty much the same." said Izzy.

"What about you?" Joe asked kari.

"I feel a little weird but to be honest I can't really tell if there's a difference between how felt before we got here and now." replied Kari as she held her hand out causing it to be surrounded by fire before it dissipated.

"So I'm guessing by now you've made your choice." said TK.

"Well I've been thinking a lot and at this point I think I'm gonna say yes since it'll probably be the first chance any of us meet DigiDestined of an alternate reality." replied Kari. "By the way why did you want us to do through that computer in that warehouse?" she asked looking at Gennai.

"Because that gate is the closest one to here and the most secure." replied Gennai. "Anyway you'd better get going." The group then nodded and left. Once they were back in the real world Kari decided to head to the company but lied to the other and said she was going to check something out at a store. When she got to the company building she took a breath before going in. After entering a man that was behind a desk walked up to her.

"You must be miss Kari." he said politely.

"Yes I am." she said sounding a little surprised.

"The CEO has been waiting for your answer. Please come this way." he said leading her to the elevator. Then he pressed a button which had an X on it. The elevator stopped within a few seconds and the man slid a card on the side of the door causing it to open. This allowed Kari to step out and into the hall before walking to the end of it to a large set of wooden doors. She was about to knock when she heard a male's voice say come in. She went in with a sigh.

"So you must be Kari Kamiya." said the man in a black suit behind a desk.

"Yes I am." replied Kari.

"I'm the CEO of this place. Name's Rev." he said extending his hand to Kari who shook it. "So have you made you're choice?"

"Yes I have." replied Kari. "I've decided to go but I wanted to ask something."

"What is it?" asked Rev.

"Well I'd like to be certain my parents won't worry." said Kari.

"That will be taken care of." said Rev. "You see you will be given an IEM address."

"IEM?" asked Kari.

"Interdemensional Electronic Mailing Address." explained. Rev. "It's basicallly an email address that allows you to send messages though the dimensions. Your friend Izzy will be given one too so he can send messages to his family." he said handing Kari two cards and a badge.

"What are these?"

"Well since SDG died we followed his will accordingly so all the funds he had saved up in his account have been transfered to another under your name." explained Rev pointing to the first card which had sixteen numbers as well as Kari's name on it. "The other one is an ID and the Badge is to help you get past certain authority in case you need to investigate something. It'll come in handy if you need to get into anything the police or any government agency may be investigating. Most know one of these badges when they see it so they won't give you trouble despite your age."

"Really?" asked Kari as she looked at the badge.

"Indeed. Most world wide government agencies will recognize it because they believe these to be from some kind of special agency." replied Rev. "And don't worry about the equipment he left you. Everything there will be taken to the house you will be living."

"Alright. Thanks." said Kari with a bow before leaving. As she left Kari felt a strange urge. Following it she went into an alleyway, transformed, and took to the roofs. However when she got close to the apartment building her family lives at Kari snuck into another alleyway and returned to normal heading into the building. After arriving home she saw her mom trying to decide what to cook. "I'm home." she said.

"Oh welcome home sweetie." said her mom. "Where were you?"

"I actually wanted to talk to you and dad about that." said Kari.

"Talk about what?" asked her father as he got out of the bathroom. Tai, having heard Kari's arrival, stepped out of the room the two still shared.

"Well I recieved an email about something." began Kari. "You see a company wants to sponsor me."

"Sponsor for what?" asked her mother.

"To study abroad." replied Kari. "They said they'd been observing certain students in some schools and that I was picked along with someone else to be sent to another country to study." When her parents heard this their first reaction was to proudly hug their daughter before thinking of something.

"So where will you be staying?" asked her mom.

"All they've told me is that I'm gonna be staying in a dorm." replied Kari. "They also said they'll be supplying money every month for groceries and other things I may need."

"How much are they gonna be giving you?" asked her dad.

"I don't know. They haven't told me yet." replied Kari.

"Well we're proud of you sweetie." said her mother. "So when do you leave?" As if on cue the phone rang. Tai, being closest, answered the phone before handing the phone to Kari.

"Hello?" she asked. "Okay. Mhm. Okay. Alright. Thanks." she said before hanging up. "Well..." she said turning. "They said I'm gonna be leaving the day after tomorrow."

"Well then did they say where we had to take you?" asked her father.

"They said a private bus is gonna pick me up to a place where a private plane will take me and the other chosen student." replied Kari.

"Well then we'd better start getting things ready." said her mom. Tai then went up to Kari.

"So what did they really say?" he whispered.

"They said a bus would be picking me and Izzy up." she whispered back. The following day both Kari and Izzy were excused from class because the schools received a call explaining of their students being chosen so Kari's mom took her shopping for what she might need while Izzy's mom did the same. The day after the two were picked up by buses at noon after saying bye to her parents and promising to email them when she could. The two "chosen" were taken into a secret sub level with their parnters. Once there a silver veil appeared in front of them.

"Alright here may need this." said Rev handing each of the two humans a small box about the size of a deck. "Now just go though. Someone will meet up with you to tell you where you will be staying." said Rev. The four nodded and stepped though. When they did they found themselves in the middle of an empty park at what appeared to be mid day.

"So what do we do now?" asked Kari. Izzy was about to answer when they saw a strange glowing creature flew by them catching them by surprise.

"What do you think that is?" asked Gatomon.

"I don't know. It doesn't appear to be a Digimon." replied Izzy. At that point the both noticed their digivices were glowing. When they pulled them out they saw their digivices change into newer models which were larger and included a screen that had a ring around it and an opening on the left side that was very thing. Other than that the new digivices straps which had a clip at the end. Kari's new digivice was mostly pink with the ring and a few lines on opposite sides of the front being a darker shade of pink while Izzy's was mostly dark purple with a light shade of purple on the ring and lines on the sides. Kari look at her digivice carefully.

'This was a month and half ago.' thought Kari to herself looking at her digivice before looking to where she saw a three kids about her age run into a fog with their digimon partners.

* * *

><p>In case anyone is wondering what song Kari showed Izzy it's Mother Lover by the Lonely Island.<p> 


End file.
